Her first patient, His first crush (SnowBarry Childhood AU)
by Mirasola
Summary: Barry,Caitlin and Cisco are best friends since childhood.One day while they were playing,Barry got into a little accident. Caitlin,dreams of being a doctor,patched him up, becoming her first patient.He realized how she cared for him and sprung his little crush on. Years had passed,Does she still have that special place for her first patient;Does he still have crush on her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Flash.

* * *

This is a SnowBarry Childhood AU where the story is set when Barry, Caitlin and Cisco are around 8 years old.

* * *

"You can hide, but not forever. Flash !" Cisco slowly walked closer to a tree.

On the other side of the tree, Barry is gasping for breath, thinking of a move to escape.

A few seconds later, Barry managed to run and tried to encircle Cisco but Cisco had hurled him vibrational blasts causing him to stumble.

"You got nowhere to run…Flash !" Cisco cornered Barry while aiming both of his hands at him. "You need to slow down."

Cisco smiled and stood a little farther from him. Meanwhile, Barry covered his face with his arms, protecting himself from a incoming massive attack. But to his surprise,nothing happened.

Cisco repeated his last line as a cue for something, "You need to slow down." Barry also repeated his action, but the result is the still the same.

They both look at the same direction where a girl with curly brown hair, wearing a blue dress stood cluelessly.

"Caitlin !" Cisco rolled his eyes. "Your cue !"

"Oh right. Sorry" Caitlin come closer to where Barry is "Vibe's right." She laughed "You need to slow down Flash." She drew her hand in front of him, was about to open her palm but she aborted her action.

"Caitlin ?!" Cisco's eyebrow furrowed in disappointment.

"Look Cisco, I don't want to be Killer frost. I can't hurt anyone." She said while shaking her head. Cisco just rolled his eyes again and said "Okay, Killer frost's not in the mood, So it is only between you and me, Flash !"

"Do you really need to put Flash in every ending of your sentence ?" Barry titled his head and narrowed his eyebrows. "It makes me cringe a little."

"Shhhh ! It will add more dramatic emphasis." Cisco whispered at him.

"Okay okay. Let's continue."

"It is your end. Any last words ?" Cisco rapidly aimed at him, however, he managed to escape by running.

"Vibe sucks !" He run away from Cisco and stick his tounge out to annoy his friend, unknowingly there's a rock on his path which he stepped on causing him to slip.

"Who sucks now ?" Cisco laughed at him. Meanwhile, Caitlin immediately ran to Barry.

"Barry are you okay ?" Caitlin sat beside him.

"I'm okay !" Barry held a thumb up and smiled at her.

"See Cisco !" Caitlin pointed at Barry. "This is why I don't want to play as Killer Frost ! I just want to be Barry's Doctor, everyone's doctor. Not a cold-hearted ice queen who only know is to hurt anyone. I want to help others, not to hurt them. It is against the Hippocratic oath which I am going to practice for the next few years."

Cisco walked towards them "Caitlin, please calm down ! It is just a roleplay ! He's not going to die yet !" Cisco pointed at Barry, who is now sitting beside Caitlin.

"Ouch. I think I got a scratch." Barry exclaimed in pain, as he show his scratch in his knee.

"Let me see." Caitlin hold his leg carefully and examined the scratch.

"See ?! He only got a scratch." Cisco interfered.

"You're not helping the pain Cisco !" Barry glared at him.

"Okay... Want me to help ? I suggest you should cry right now and start screaming MOMMMYYYYYYY." Cisco retorted while Caitlin is busy stopping the bleeding.

"I'm not a baby anymore Cisco ! No one's still home yet, Mom's still at her work,so is dad." Barry, still excruciating in pain, said.

"You're lucky a future doctor's on board here !" Caitlin smiled at him. "However, our house is still locked."

"Hey guys. To compensate on what I did. I may suggest to stay and wound up Barry our our house." Cisco suggested as the two listened to him attentively "and are you guys up for tacos ? Because It's taco tuesday !"

"We definitely are !" Barry smiled while Cisco and Caitlin helped him get up.

"I hope Dante's home... cause I'm still hands off the stove." Cisco put his arms on their shoulders as they pave their way to his home.

* * *

"Cisco, can we get a stool ?" Caitlin called Cisco inside the bathroom.

Cisco entered the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. There he find the stool and gave it to Caitlin.

"Here you go Ma'am." Cisco gave her a salute after she accepted the stool.

Caitlin placed the stool inside the shower "Sit here Barry." She said to him as she patted the stool.

"Puppy's going to have a bathhhh !" Cisco giddily remarked as Barry seated.

Caitlin grabbed the shower head and arranged the temperature while Barry stretches his legs.

"Step 2, rinse with clean water." She turned the water on and showered his knee with lukewarm water. Afterwards, she cleaned it with soap.

"Cisco, towel please ?" Caitlin commanded Cisco after she is done rinsing the scratch.

Cisco get the towel beside him and said "Woah, it feels like a surgery. The surgeon's commanding the nurse to get this, and this and this. It feels surreal."

"Starting with the basic." Caitlin smiled at him while she dries up Barry's knee and leg.

"Let's go to Step 3."She stood up and commanded Cisco to assist Barry. "Medicine Cabinet ?"

"Right there." Cisco pointed at the cabinet.

Cisco and Barry left his bathroom and headed to his bed. On the other hand, Caitlin is still in the bathroom searching for a providine iodine but she couldn't find any "Cisco, do you have a providine iodine ?"

"We ran out of those. Take the alcohol instead." Cisco suggested.

Caitlin exited the bathroom with an alcohol, a cotton and a bandage on her hands.

She sat on Cisco's bed and pour a little amount of alcohol in the cotton.

"It may sting a little." She warned Barry as she disinfect the wound.

"Ouch..." Barry winced in pain.

"CISCO ! Where is the cheese ! " Dante called Cisco downstairs.

"When did I become the concierge in this house ?" Cisco raised his eyebrows "Excuse me for a minute" Cisco exited his bedroom and headed downstairs. Caitlin opened the bandage and applied it on Barry's knee.

"Done." Caitlin triumphantly said "Oh I forgot something !"

Her cherry lips landed on Barry's scratch for a few seconds and she made a Mwahhh sound with it.

"What's that for ?" Barry confusingly asked.

"That's for reducing the pain and you're welcome"

"You're not my mother" Barry made a snarky reply "and you are going to do that with your patients, who are complete strangers, in the future ?"

"I'm definitely not going to do that with my patients, as you said yourself, they are complete strangers for me." She pouted "but you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, made an exception." She pinched his nose.

Barry just blinked at her.

"You are my first and special patient. I'm your best friend, right ?"

Barry nodded.

"My obligation is to make sure my best friends and family, my loved ones, are always in a good condition. You and Cisco are included in there."

"Thank you Caitlin."

"You're most welcome !"

"Hey guys ! Open the t.v !" Cisco stood in the doorway with lots of tacos placed in a plate.

"Why ?" Barry asked as he grabbed the remote control.

"Dude ! It's already Spongebob Squarepants!" Cisco walked towards them,laid the tacos on his bed and find the perfect spot to sit on. He placed his arms in behind his neck and hummed the opening song of the show.

The three happily munched the tacos on Cisco's bed, unmindful of the crumbs as they happily spend the afternoon watching one of their favorite cartoon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for the treat Mr. Allen." Caitlin thanked Barry's father as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.

"You're most welcome Caitlin."Henry smiled at her "Anything will do for our Science quiz bee champions!" He triumphantly said while holding their trophy and smiled wider.

"However, let's not forget our new teacher, teacher Wells, for helping us." Barry, who is sitting beside his father and admiring the trophy,cut in. Meanwhile, Cisco sneakily get some of Barry's fries.

"Hey Hands off my fries !" Barry noticed Cisco's move and grabbed his fries away from Cisco

"Barry." Henry admonished at his son. "But big belly burger's fries are my favorite." Barry replied.

"It will be great if you share them." Henry get the fries at Barry's hand and shared it to Cisco. "Thank you Mr. Allen, but it is Barry's and I eat all of mine so I had enough." Cisco politely refused.

"Anyway, Caitlin ?" Henry addressed her "Barry told me the scratch on his knee"

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen, that's my fault." Cisco apologized to him.

"No... Cisco,don't apologize. It was all an accident. Scratches and wounds are part of everyone's child hood." Henry patted his son's back. "Barry told me that Caitlin did a great job in patching Barry's scratch. I admire your work,future Dr. Snow." He clapped

"Thank you Mr. Allen, it is such a great pleasure to be complimented by a doctor." Caitlin politely responded.

"And let's not forget Cisco. For being Caitlin's great assistant. Thank you for being my son's great friends. High Five ?" Henry continued and offered a high-five. They accepted it and continued their little celebration.

* * *

"Cisco, why are we here ?" Caitlin wandered around on Cisco's bedroom. "What is that ?" Barry pointed at something that is covered in a white cloth.

"Please, Questions will be entertained after the presentation. First, Have a seat." Cisco guided his friends to seat on his bed.

"Okay" Barry mouthed while Caitlin followed Cisco's instructions.

"For the most awaited moment." Cisco stood beside the thing that Barry pointed and rubs his hands together "May I present to you, the first invention of Ramon Industries…" Cisco commanded both of his friends "Caitlin,the play button please and Barry,the party popper."

Caitlin played a drum roll on the cassette player while Barry prepared the party popper. Cisco repeated his dialogue "May I present to you, the first invention of Ramon Industries…" He removed the white cloth and said "SWEEP !" The white cloth reveals a broom that is attached in a remote controlled car.

Various colors of confetti was showered in the whole room as Barry opened the party popper. Both Barry and Caitlin clapped at their friend.

Cisco bowed down. "Sweep! lets a child do his chore without interrupting his playtime. It is a chore and a playtime at the same time. Now, a child will always look forward in sweeping the whole house's floor !" The two listened attentively and clapped again.

"For the demo part, Let's see if this thing works by cleaning all of these !" Cisco pointed to the confettis that are scattered on the floor.

He quickly get the remote control and operated his machine.

At first, the machine is working well. It managed to sweep all of the confettis at a particular part of the bedroom. However, Cisco unknowingly pushed the wrong button, making the machine to brush the broom in any direction causing the sweeped confettis to scatter again and even making more mess.

"Cisco..." Barry tapped him.

"Barry, I know. Don't pressure me." He irritatedly replied.

"Aha ! This is the button !" Cisco pushed a button, but to his surprise, it made the situation harder and this time, the broom was dettached on his toy car. The car roamed around the room for several times until it crashed onto the doorway. After watching this terrible scenario, Cisco stood in his place speechlessly as his eyes are starting to water.

Barry put a hand on his shoulder and assisted him to sit on the bed. Caitlin moved a space for him to sit on and immediately patted her friend's back. "Come on Cisco, your idea was wonderful. You just missed something in the execution part. You can work on it again." She comforted her friend. "It is just your first try dude. Great inventions doesn't always turn out well in the first try. Cheer up !" Barry added.

"Barry's right Cisco." Caitlin stood and picked up the broom. "I think we should clean up before Dante tells this to your mom."

"And hey at least we learned something" Barry cut in "There are things that we should only do manually." Both him and Caitlin laughed. "Come on Cisco, let's clean. But this time, manually." Barry said while punching lightly his friend at the arm.

"Barry, please tell why did you become my best friend ?" Cisco gave him a look "because I'm starting to regret it."

* * *

"Here's the your last spoon…" Barry's mother,Nora,poured the thick bluish syrup in a teaspoon. "Do I really have to take that ?" Barry melancholy asked. "Of course Barry! It is what your father prescribed." Nora tried to convice her son. "But that sticky bluish liquid taste terrible. It tastes like a blended broccoli." Barry exclaimed in disgust.

"It is up to you." Nora tries to trick her son "Either you drink this magic potion and be disgusted with the flavor for a few seconds or spent a week or two,which feels like an eternity for a kid, being isolated here because of that tiny little spots in your skin ?"

"You can't play outside, attend school and be with your friends for a whole week because you might infect them." Nora is still holding the spoon waiting for Barry to respond.

"I'll take it." Barry opened his mouth and closed his eyes as his mother spoonfed him. As soon as the medicine reached his tastebuds, Barry stick his tongue out and exclaimed "ew" in disgust. Nora gave him water and he quickly dranked all of it. "Good Boy." She patted his head, fixed his medicines and left his bedroom.

Barry laid on his bed and joylessly watched the kids playing outside as he slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 _🎵Put a little love in your heart,_

 _and the world will be a better place,_

 _Will be a better place🎵_

Barry heard this melodic song. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Caitlin and Cisco's face close to his.

"You think this will work ?" Caitlin asked Cisco with hesitation and looked at him.

"It is his favorite song." Cisco chewed on his lollipop.

"How could you possibly know that ?"

"I checked his science book's page and saw it written in there"

Barry sat right away and asked them "What are you guys doing in here ?"

"Woah dude relax." Cisco calmed his friend.

"You're absent yesterday and Teacher Wells told us that you have a chicken pox. So Cisco and I decided to check you right after school." Caitlin explained.

Barry immediately covered himself with a blanket. "You guys should leave now. You might also get chicken pox"

"I don't have anything to worry. I already got mine when I was 3. And they say that you can only get a chicken pox once." Cisco calmly said making Barry popped his head a little.

"And you Caitlin ?" Barry asked her.

"Well..." she pouted "I haven't had a chicken pox."

Barry covered himself again and told them "Go away!"

Caitlin removed the blanket from his face "Barry, I wouldn't mind. It is better if I have it right now rather than having it on my teenage or adults years."

"Caitlin makes a point." Cisco nodded "Anyway, we just want to remind you about on what we did in school while you were gone" Cisco pulled out a notebook in his bag and began to enumerate all of their homeworks.

* * *

"Mrs. Allen makes the best cookies !" Cisco chewed on a chocolate chip cookie. "Caitlin, you want some ?" He offered one to Caitlin.

"No. I'm fine" Caitlin declined

"Caitlin, is something wrong ?" Barry asked her.

"No nothing." Caitlin smiled a little.

"What it day it is ?" Barry asked the both of them.

"Uhm… is there something that we should celebrate ?" Cisco raised an eyebrow trying to remember something.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "It's tuesday."

"Oh thank you." Barry smiled at her while she just blow her bangs as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please excuse me for a while." Caitlin stood up and left their table.

Cisco nudged Barry hard when Caitlin teached the cafeteria.

"OWWW !" Barry hold his arms in pain.

"Dude! You're getting us caught ! She will suspect something." Cisco pinched him.

"Owww ! Please stop first !" Barry moved a little away from Cisco. "Relax. I'm just making sure she knows what day it is !"

"No one forgets their own birthday Barry!" Cisco clenched his fist, trying to control his irritation on Barry.

"What if she feels bad because she thinks we forgot her birthday ? Everyone in our classroom already greeted her except us! Her very best friends !" Barry reasoned out.

"We may be the last ones who will greet her but we have the best greeting." Cisco rubbed his hands together and trying to contain his excitement. "So you better keep your mouth shut if you still want to be a part of the bigger surprise !"

"Okay okay. I'll keep my mouth shut." Barry zipped his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review Amelia :)

You're right that they are too young to walk around without adult supervision so I changed their ages into 8 years old.

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story 😉

* * *

"She still looks sad." Barry tapped at Cisco while looking at her.

"Ssh looking at her ! She might suspect something." Cisco whispered. "Just wait okay. Wait."

A few minutes later, the bell rang and most of their classmates began to leave.

"Caitlin, you coming with us ?" Cisco invited Caitlin.

"Of course. I always walk with you guys everyday." Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought your mom is going to fetch you or something." Cisco said while stuffing his bag with his things.

"My mom's always busy." Caitlin put up forced smile on her face.

"Hey guys, we should get going." Barry told the two as he put his bag on his back.

The three were the last ones to leave the classroom along with their teacher.

"Good Bye Teacher Wells." The three waved him goodbye.

"Good bye Barry,Cisco and our birthday girl,Caitlin. Again, Happy Birthday Caitlin." Wells patted her head and walked into another direction.

The two tried to act like they didn't hear anything.

* * *

"Caitlin, mind if we hang out for a while in the park ?" Cisco invited as they walk near the park.

"Sure, It's just a normal day for me." She said as she walked with her head down.

In a few steps, they had reached the park and they decided to seat on one the marble chairs. They sat there for a little while to relax their tiny feet.

"Hey, what they doing ?" Barry pointed at the kid with her mother, threw some coins, at the fountain.

"They are wishing." Cisco said to him as he opened his bag and get a candy.

Barry raised his eyebrow and said "Since when they allowed it to be a wishing fountain ? We have been hanging out here for the rest of our lives but that fountain is just a fountain,not a wishing one."

"Change is inevitable Barry." Cisco unwrapped his candy and eat it.

Upon hearing this, Caitlin bit her lower lip.

"So why don't we accept the change ? Coins on me." Barry reached for coins in his pocket and gave each to his friends.

They walked towards the fountain.

"I have an idea. It's better if we make a group wish. Each one of us should say what is our wish for our group. Coins on me. One group wish and one individual wish." Cisco suggested to them as he gave them a coin.

"That's great Cisco !" Caitlin smiled.

"We should hold hands together for the group wish and close our eyes too." Cisco grabbed Caitlin's hand while she get Barry's hand.

"No peeking, wish will be voided if you peek." Cisco warned them "1…2…3 Close" he counted as they close their eyes. "I'll go first" he hold Caitlin's hand tigther and said " I wish that we'll have superpowers someday and become superheroes! Barry's the flash, I'll be Vibe and Caitlin's Killer Frost. I know Killer Frost is evil but later on she will be a great hero, fighting along with the Flash and Vibe against those bad metahumans."

"Excuse me… What are metahumans ?" Barry, still eyes closed,asked Cisco.

"They are people with powers. But some of them use it for bad things. So our team, with our great powers, are going to stop them. Caitlin, you're next." Cisco smiled wider.

"Okay. My wish is we still be close to each other even a lot of things change. Just like Cisco said, change is inevitable. I hope that our bond will remain very intact through the years." Caitlin said with her voice cracking.

"That's a great wish Caitlin." Barry, without opening his eyes knows that she is a crying a little, so he complimented her to cheer her up.

"Thank you Barry. Your turn."

"My dream is to become a great forensic scientist, Caitlin's becoming a doctor and Cisco wants to be a mechanical engineer and become the owner of Ramon Industries. I wish that we will achieve our dreams someday." Barry smiled.

"Okay. Now, still eyes closed, we should throw our coins. 1…2…3" Cisco said as he removed his hands from Caitlin's. The three threw their coins in the fountain.

"I hope my coin didn't hit something else. It's time for individual wishes. No peeking !"

Barry finished his wish earlier while Caitlin is still wishing. So he watched her quietly. As he watch her, he noticed that tearing are falling from her eyes.

"Caitlin, are you okay ?" He moved a little closer and asked her.

Cisco came behind with a party popper and with a cake. He gave the cake to Barry as he launched the party popper.

"I'm o—-"

Caitlin, being surprised, opened her eyes and turn around to see Cisco

with the party popper.

"Good thing, our house never ran out of party poppers!" He stared at the party popper.

"HAPPPPY BIRTHDAY CAITLIN !" He greeted her.

Caitlin hug him. "Thank you" she said with her voice cracking.

"Wait ! Are you crying ?" Cisco pulled back from her hug to see her face. "Oh my god Caitlin, we are really sorry for the delay." Cisco apologized.

"Not a problem Cisco." Caitlin wiped her tears. "I'm just surprised and very happy that you guys are my friends."

"Awwwwwww" Cisco hug her. Afterwards, she turned around to see Barry holding the cake.

Barry smiled at her and said "Happy Birthday Cait."

"Thank you." She smiled while Cisco interrupted "Hey why don't we sit first for Caitlin to blow her cake !"

"Great Idea Cisco. But we should clean our mess later." She pointed at the confettis on the grass.

"Don't worry about that Caitlin, we'll clean it later." Cisco winked at her as they walk towards the nearest table.

Barry laid the cake on the table and then search for a lighter.

"Dude, I forgot the lighter !" Barry said while searching in his bag.

Cisco rolled his eyes.

Barry snapped his finger to the candle.

"What are you doing ?" Cisco furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm making fire with my powers."

"Barry, it won't work. It needs a reactant. I don't know. Maybe we need to explore more what your capabilities are." Cisco explained to him.

"Cheer up Barry. Anyway, here's a lighter. Be careful." Caitlin handed him a lighter.

Barry lit the candle and sang together with Cisco the Birthday song.

Caitlin closed her eyes, made a wish and blew her candle.

"Again, Happy Birthday Caitlin !" The two greeted as they lay a gift wrapped in blue wrapper with silver ribbon.

Caitlin hesistantly get the gift and opened it.

"Operation ?" She raised an eyebrow while the two nodded.

"Woah ! I love it ! Thank you so much !"

"You're welcome Caitlin. Barry and I saved up for that, it warms our heart that you love it" Cisco genuinely smiled.

"Did you like the cake ?" Barry asked her.

"We baked it but Mrs. Allen supervised us. I hope it tastes good" Cisco added.

"Awww" Caitlin's eyes are going to water again. "I'm going to miss you."

The two share a look and Cisco said "We are not going anywhere Caitlin, and you also. Wait, are you ?"

"I'm…I'm going to France." She said as she wiped the tears away.

"That should be a good thing right ?" Cisco narrowed his eyebrows

"That's your dream, right ?" Barry cut in.

"But I'm going to be there for good."

The three remained silent for a while.

"Then we should at least enjoy your days here. Starting right now !" Barry tried to make the scenario more lively.

"Barry's right." Cisco smiled. "So let's see if this things works." He unboxed the toy and they started playing for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ShananouNash ! Thank you for the review.

You and Amelia are right, so I changed their age into 8 years old.

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 😊

* * *

Barry stood in a aisle of notebooks and pens while his godfather,Joe West,searched on the mugs section, when the bell of the gift shop rang

"Hello Tina!" the man greeted the woman in the counter and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Hello Jay! " she smiled "Smart move. You know that I work in a gift shop but the store doesn't offer flowers so you bought me one." The woman commented as she stared into the flowers.

"You didn't like it ?" The man asked her and she replied "Of course I do !" then she laughed.

"So how was the interview in the Mercury labs ?"

"I got in."

"Well congrats ! I know you can do it. So are you free tonight ? Let's celebrate."

"I'll think about it." She winked at him.

Barry couldn't find the perfect gift so he walked towards the counter to search for more. The man and the woman is enganged in a chat when the woman asked him "Hello young man... What do you need ?"

Barry smiled at the woman. "Hello Ms… I'm just searching for anything that suits for my best friend." Meanwhile, Joe walked beside Barry.

"Awww what a handsome and polite young man you are." She looked at the man and pointed at him which made the man look at him.

Barry saw the man's face and opened his mouth due to the man's resemblance with his father.

"Hello Jay." Joe greeted the man.

"Good Day Joe. It seems like your young man's in a little shock." He commented in him. "Have we I met him before or do I know him?"

"Ssssh Jay Garrick, you always commit that aura that amaze me. Maybe that works for our little man too." She tease him.

"I'm sorry Mr, But you look like my father. You have a little resemblance."

"I can say your father is handsome because he looks like me. No doubt you are handsome too." The man joked at him.

"He's right, you resembles like his father. So he's in a little shock." Joe patted Barry's back.

"Anyway, you might want to take a look at the button pins here. It's a new addition to the shop." The woman presented a dozen of button pins piled up in bowl.

"Thank you." Barry looked at them and searched until he find a red button pin that has a lightning bolt sign with it.

"I'll take this one." Barry smiled as he gave it to the woman.

"That will be 50 cents. Is your friend a boy or a girl ?"

Barry paid and replied "A girl."

The woman get her bouquet and pick one of the white roses. She fixed it before giving it to Barry and said "Here take it, it symbolizes purity just like your friendship. And Girls like flowers." She winked at him.

"Thank you." Barry's smile grew wider.

"Goodbye Tina and Jay." Joe waved the two goodbye as he and Barry leave the gift shop.

* * *

"There's Caitlin !" Cisco stood up as he points where Caitlin and her parents are. Barry also stood up and approached Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin !" The two hugged Caitlin.

"It seems like you guys arrived here earlier, seems like you're the one who will take a train and a plane to France." Caitlin remarked at them being earlier than her.

"We just don't want to miss the last time we'll be together before you move into France." Cisco replied.

"Hello Boys." Caitlin's father patted their heads.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snow." They greeted and smiled.

"Caitlin, we'll just buy some snacks. The train will be here in 10 minutes." Caitlin's mother told her and walked away with her father.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Barry bowed down.

"Awww Barry, We can still communicate. I'll send you two letters." Caitlin patted his back.

"Now only 9 minutes and 30…29…28 left." Cisco said as he stares in his watch.

"Hey Cisco! Don't count time, spend it wisely." Barry commented.

"Says the boy who always manipulates time." Cisco rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to miss arguments between you two." Caitlin pouted.

"We're going to miss you so much." Barry said to her as his eyes start to water.

Cisco handed Caitlin a music box "Caitlin, hope you like it. I put another music in that." He said as he twist the knob.

Caitlin opened the box and stared. "This is so beautiful Cisco."

"You're always welcome Caitlin." Cisco put on a lollipop on his mouth.

"Of course I also have my gift for you." Barry searched in his pockets.

"Oh. I forgot it." His eyes grew wide and his heart began to race.

He bend down under to bench, walked through the bushes and even searched in Cisco.

"Dude." Cisco held his arms up.

"Shhhh ! I need to find it." Barry continued to search in Cisco.

Caitlin pulled his arm and turned his body facing her. "Barry. It's okay. Whatever it is. Your presence alone is a huge gift for me. I always appreciate whatever you guys do for me. Even just being there for me."

"But…" Barry cut in.

"Shhhhh." Caitlin put her index finger in front of his lips. "No more buts."

"Buts. PFFFFT" Cisco tried not to laugh but Caitlin bursted out laughing.

"Buts" Barry also laughed with them.

"Anyway, it is a rose." Barry scratch the back of his neck. "But, I have another one."

"Barry could you please stop using the b word. My stomach hurts !" Cisco said while laughing while Caitlin nudged him. "Oww."

Barry moved closer to Caitlin and attached the button pin he had bought earlier "Caitlin." He put his hands on her arms. "I give you my Flash logo. Cisco made some advancements with it." Cisco narrowed his eyebrows,shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but Barry interrupted him. "Whenever you're happy,sad, excited, whenever you need to someone to talk to, if you need a helping hand, when you need a compliment just press it and I'll will be there in a Flash !" He smiled.

"Thank you so much Barry…" her tears are starting to fall "…and Cisco" she looked at Cisco while he replied with a salute.

"A hug will be most appreciated." Barry said.

Caitlin tightly wrapped her arms around him. Her tears are starting to flood Barry's jacket but Barry didn't mind. She rest her head on Barry's chest and cry louder. Barry just patted her back and slowly swayed their bodies.

"Mind if I join ?" Cisco moved closer to them and joined the hug.

"I'm…I'm going to miss you guys." Caitlin is still crying.

"We're going to miss you the most." Cisco sais while trying to hold his tears.

"If this hug will stop you from leaving, I'm going to glue myself here and hug you forever Caitlin !" Cisco hugged them tighter.

Barry and Caitlin just laughed at him.

"Caitlin, ready your things. The train will arrive soon." Upon hearing these words, the three removed themselves from the hug.

"Can we take a photo ?" Cisco brought out a camera.

"Sureee !" Caitlin replied as she smiled to the camera.

The three took a lot of photos.

The train already arrived and Caitlin waved them goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

17 years later…

"Knock knock. Is the forensic scientist here ?"

Barry is busy examining the evidence in his lab when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Cisco !" He looked at the doorway.

"Hey Barry." Cisco said as he entered his lab. "You busy?"

"Sort of." Barry replied as he turn his attention back on what he is doing.

"I think you may use a little time for eating." Cisco laid a paper bag of Big Belly Burger on the clear desk adjacent to Barry.

Barry looked up and saw the paper bag. He swayed his chair to the table where it is and grab it.

"BBB Triple threat as you always wish " Cisco sat on another chair while Barry opened and sniffed the bag. "And with a lot of fries." He said as he sipped on his drink.

"Thank you Cisco !" Barry as he munch a fry.

"Anyway, Barry…" Cisco leaned closer to Barry "There's a chick looking for you."

Barry's eyebrows narrowed as he asked him "Where is she now?"

Cisco pointed at his door "Met her downstairs and she is looking for you, so I decided to guide her here."

Barry opened his mouth but Cisco interrupted him "Don't worry, I told her to wait for a while. I hope she is not impatient."

"Let her in !"

"Okay okay!" Cisco rushed into the doorway and called the woman.

Barry fixed his clothes and his hair while waiting for them. He also cleaned his workplace.

He stood up as the door opened.

Cisco entered his lab accompanying a beautiful and slim woman whose complexion is white as snow. She is wearing a white lace collared top tucked in a knee-length black pencil skirt which emphasizes her accents such as her shoulders and long legs.

"Good Day,Mr. Allen." She smiled at him as she offered her hand.

Barry accepted and they shook hands. Few seconds had passed and Barry is still shaking her hands.

She arched an eyebrow and tilted her head as she look into Cisco.

"Uhm... Mr. Allen ?" She pointed their hands with her lips.

Barry followed where her lips are pointing at and realized he's been shaking her hands too long. He immediately let go of it and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"Just forgive him Miss,he was just astonished with your prettiness." Cisco cut to save Barry.

Barry just nodded and smiled at her.

She tucked some of her long curly brown hair behind her ear and smiled back at him. "I appreciate the compliment but I prefer people admiring my cleverness than my beauty." She said as her eyes wandered around his lab.

"Noted Miss." Cisco pressed his lips as he nods slowly.

"Please have a seat miss." Barry offered her a chair.

"Thank you." She nodded and sat.

"May I ask why are you here ?" Barry sat down on his chair "You look somehow familiar. Do I know you or we have already met ?"

"I can't say." She shrugged.

"What do you mean ?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway,I'm Dr. Raymond and I'm CCPD's new doctor."

Barry made an O shape with his mouth "Oh ? Since when do we need to have a doctor in here ?" He looked at her and saw her crossed her arms "What I mean is that's totally fine with me. It's good to have a doctor here in CCPD. Right ?" He nervously laughed while Cisco put a palm on his face. "Why did Captain Singh haven't told me that ?"

She slowly shook her head and said "That's the reason why I'm here. Captain Singh asked me to share the news to you as my floormate."

"Floormate ? Only my lab occupies this floor." Barry looked around.

"That's the point, Mr. Allen. Half of your lab is going to be my clinic.

So I'm checking it out. Cap Singh told me there's no enough space for my clinic unless your lab will be halfed." She evilly smiled.

Barry's eyes go wide and said "What ? No ?!"

"Yes it is." She smiled wider and stood up.

She walked around the lab and examined everything.

While she is walking, Barry looked at Cisco and mouthed "What ?!" as he put his hands on his head. Cisco just shrugged at him.

"That's unsanitary." She commented on the paper bag that Cisco brought earlier. "You shouldn't eat here."

"This is my lab. I do what I want." Barry snarkly replied as he grabbed the bag and hand it to Cisco.

"Technically half of it." She turned back and looked at the window where she sees the whole city. "Nice view here. I'll take the window."

"No you can't." Barry shook his head rapidly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes I can" She chuckled as she looked at him.

She then proceeded on the bookshelves. "This rusty bookshelves will make a good divider, so I can have some privacy."

Barry just rolled his eyes.

She also examined the machines "Is this still working ? It looks like it doesn't anymore." She said as she tapped the machine.

"Hands off my fries !" Barry said with a loud voice.

She turned around with her eyebrows narrowed,pressed lips and hands on her hips.

"Ow Barry!" Cisco said when Barry pushed him while grabbing the bag.

Barry noticed that she was looking and let go of Cisco right away.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and shakes his head.

"You're unbelievable." She looked down, closed her eyes and slowly shake her head.

"It's just natural to us being friends." He explained.

She is still shaking her head but this time she is laughing.

"Why are you laughing ?" Barry looked at Cisco and looked back at her.

"I guess some things never change." She smiled at him.

"What ? I don't understand. Dr Raymond !"

She moved closer to him and pinched his nose. "Hello Barry!"

Barry just blinked twice while she is waiting for a reply.

She chuckled and said "I mean, Hello Flash."

Barry realized what she meant "WHAT ?"

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow" she offered her hand to him.

"Cisco is this true ?" He looked at Cisco who gave him a thumbs up.

He looked back at Caitlin,who is still waiting for him and raised her eyebrow up and down.

Instead of accepting the handshake, Barry put his arms around her wrapped her in a tight hug and said "I can't believe you're here."

"Awwww. I'm here now Barry" she hugged him back and patted his back.

"How come I didn't know you're going back herep?" Barry broke free from the hug but his hands hold her arms.

"It is part of Cisco's plan." Caitlin looked at Cisco while he gave her a salute.

Barry hugged her again while Cisco walked toward them.

"So Barry, you like my succesful plan?" Cisco raised his eyebrows up and down.

"I supposed to be mad for not telling me. But its fine. I'm really surprised with it." Barry smiled at him as he invited Cisco for the hug.

The three hug each other for about a minute.

When they broke free from the hug, Cisco pulled something out from his pocket.

Cisco and Caitlin said in unison to Barry, "We're back Baby!" as Cisco launched the party popper.

"17 years had passed and still,our house never ran out of this." Cisco stared at the party popper.

Barry and Caitlin just smiled at him.

"Hey, help me clean this mess later." Cisco said as he points on the scattered confetti on the floor.

"Not a problem."


End file.
